


Stellate

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [62]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Community: femslash100, F/F, Oral Sex, Season/Series 02, Stargazing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scorpions may be small, but they can be vicious. I admire that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stellate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Carmilla/Laura - "stargazing."
> 
> I do love those flirty quotation marks, you giant nerdy fandom.

“You’ve got the best view in the house, cupcake,” Carmilla said, looking up at Laura from where her face is already half-buried between her legs. “I’m jealous.”

Laura laughed breathlessly, arching her body towards Carmilla, seeking more of that teasing, wet friction. “You expect me to talk? _Now_?” Sure, the apartment’s intricate glass ceiling gave them a perfect view of the glittering, crystal-clear stars in the inky night sky, but Laura was a little bit more interested in what was happening there on earth.

Carmilla pressed a feather-light kiss to Laura’s thigh, making her shiver. “You can see my favorite constellation from exactly your spot.” Her eyes darkened with mischief as she ducked her head down between Laura’s legs to press her tongue flat against her cunt.

Laura squeaked and pressed her thighs together, winding her fingers in Carmilla’s hair, eager for more. “A-and what would that be?” A part of her wished Carmilla wouldn’t answer, would _never_ stop what she was doing, but damn it, now she was curious.

Carmilla looked up, but not without replacing her mouth with her fingers, two sliding sweetly into Laura with her thumb pressing her clit. Her lips were shiny, her eyes almost black. “Scorpius,” she said, voice hoarse with arousal. “Scorpions may be small, but they can be vicious. I admire that.”

“You would,” Laura groaned. As her orgasm welled in the pit of her stomach, she looked up through the window at the winding stars forming a perfectly curved scorpion’s tail.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Scorpius can be seen the most clearly in Austria.


End file.
